


For Love & Chocolate Cake

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Short description of life for Rick/Reader D-74 after the events of Assimilation.





	For Love & Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a request from @rick-all-night-long on Tumblr:
> 
> The reader and Rick are at home with the Smith family, crammed on the couch watching tv. Everyone goes to bed but the reader and Rick. Rick somehow gets the reader between his legs facing the tv so her back is against him. He gets her to spread her legs, each leg over each of his knees. Things happen.. He grinds hard cock against her lower back, pre cum soaking through his boxers then to the back of her tank top.

Oddly enough, the big reveal to the entire family that Rick and I were an ‘item’ went over extremely smooth.  As Beth had predicted, the kids were already clued in. 

“ _Well, duh”_ was Summer’s only response while Morty just blushed and seconded.   

Beth chose to ignore it for the most part even though she assured me on several occasions that she didn’t hate me.   _“I just need a little more time.  I’m only glad you two aren’t the publicly affectionate type”_ she said with a nervous laugh.  All I could do was avert my eyes with a hushed “yeah” as the memory of Rick going down on me under a restaurant table caused me to flush. 

Even Jerry took it reasonably.  Well, as reasonably as expected considering his flair for the dramatic.

“ _Oh my god, why?!  Of every man in the entire world, WHY HIM?!”_  I could only laugh while he paced my living room floor, flailing his arms.

Afterward, things fell into a normal rhythm.  Rick and Morty continued to go on their adventures.  Occasionally Summer and I would tag along.  I went to work every weekday and continued to meet Toby at the biker bar almost every weekend.  Every now and then, Rick would accompany me and watch like a hawk while we hustled unsuspecting drunkards.  He claimed that it wasn’t because he was jealous or protective, but I could suss out his true intentions at this point and it only endeared me to him all the more.  Especailly when he said things like,  _“If that guy tries to touch – grab your ass one more time I-I-I’ll rip his goddamn arm off and – and flog him with it.”_

Now, months later, the entire family were over at my house watching the season premier of The Bachelor while I was wedged on the couch between Rick and Morty.  I still couldn’t understand the appeal of the show, but wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to spend time with my family.

As the show wore on, I could feel Rick squirming next to me, his impatience obviously getting the better of him.  He hadn’t realized that I had invited the entire clan over tonight when I told him “dinner at my place”.  No doubt, he had expected something a bit more private from the sour look on his face when I pried his mouth from my neck and shoved him away as soon as my doorbell rang.

“What a great start to the season!” Jerry exclaimed as the credits began to roll.  I hadn’t paid the slightest bit of attention but agreed nonetheless.

“Anyone up for dessert?” I asked, hoisting myself from the sunken couch cushions.  I heard Rick groan and smirked to myself as I headed to the kitchen.  Beth got up to follow. 

“No, I have to get up early for surgery in the morning.  Do you need help cleaning up though?” she asked while removing dishes from the sink to shove them into the dishwasher.   

“Stop that, Bethany.  Go home and get some rest.”

“Well, okay” she reluctantly agreed.  “Our house next week?”  I nodded and watched as she slogged her way from the kitchen back to the living room.  I could tell she was exhausted and hoped she’d get a decent night’s sleep.   

“Kids? Dessert?”  Summer had shifted her position on the couch so she was laying with her head on the armrest and her legs slung over the back, next to Morty’s head.  Rick was on the opposite end with his head propped up on his fist, the sour look still etched in his features. 

“Nah” Summer responded.  “Grandpa Rick obviously wants us to leave, sooo…”

“Ah, come – come on, Summer” Morty piped in, blushing furiously.

“Well, _I’m_  leaving now” Beth said, slipping on her shoes before heading toward the front door.  I imagined this was her not so subtle way of figuratively jamming her fingers in her ears and chanting “la la la”.  Again, I smirked as Rick rolled his eyes in response.

But, when Summer gracelessly flopped off of the couch with Morty right behind her, Jerry kept himself planted in the armchair with his eyes still glued to the television screen. 

“They’re about to show a rerun of last season’s final episode!” he said, turning the volume up.  “Remember that epic fight?  And, hey, I’d really like some of that cake!”

“Sure, Jer” I said, going back into the kitchen to cut him a large piece. I knew what he was doing but decided to indulge him regardless.  As my twin brother, I knew he was only looking out for me and I had to admit that it was actually sweet.

By the time I had returned, Beth and the kids had already left.  Rick shot me an incredulous look as I crossed the living room to hand Jerry the plate.   

“Thanks, sis.  Hey, how’s work going?” he asked, his mouth full of chocolate cake.

“Stressful” I replied with a sigh.  “We brought on like 10 new clients so I’ve been busier than usual – so,  _r_ _eally_  stressful actually.”  I rubbed the back of my neck and leaned into the couch.  I’d tried very hard not to fall into my workaholic habits again but sometimes it was hard.   

“I’m sorry to hear that but, you know, I’m still available if you need help around the office.”

“Hey – hey,  _Jerry_ ” Rick chimed in, his voice thick with disdain. “You – uh – you think you can  _maybe_  chew and swallow your food before you talk, huh?  Sheesh.”

I saw Jerry narrow his eyes in Rick’s direction as he made of show of doing just that before he spoke again.  “Well jeez, _Rick_.  If you don’t like the way I hold a conversation  _with_ _MY_ _sister_ , maybe you should go home.”

Still leaning back against the couch, my eyes shifted toward Rick on the opposite end before shifting back toward Jerry in the armchair.  Both men were tense and clearly on the defensive.   

Nope. This wasn’t happening. 

“Just stop” I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with a sigh.  “You can both leave.  How about that?”  I then stood and left them as I headed to my bedroom to change.

———-

About 15 minutes later, I emerged from my room to find Rick still sitting on the couch in the same position as before – his head resting on his fist, rigid as a board.  Jerry had obviously left, his empty plate sitting on my coffee table.   

“Come here” he said forcefully, annoyance lacing his tone. 

“Why should I?” I asked.  Picking up the dirty plate, I headed to the kitchen to shove it in the dishwasher with the rest before starting it up.  When I returned to the living room, he had shifted to the middle of the couch and was sitting spread eagle with his arms draped over the back.  At some point, he’d also turned off all of the lights so the only illumination came from the flicker of the television screen.  He pulled his flask from his lab coat, took a generous swig, shoved it back into its place, and commanded again –

“Come. Here.”

As much as I wanted to be a brat, he knew how to get me.  I hadn’t been the only one sussing out particulars over the last few months and he located this button very early on.  So, feeling the warmth bloom deep in my chest and spread outward, I complied and stood directly in front of him.

“Sit down.  Right here.”  He patted the cushion between his spread legs and I couldn’t stop my eyes from latching onto the bulge straining against his slacks.  I licked and clamped my bottom lip between my teeth as he moved his arms from the back of the couch to reach toward me and capture my hips in his hands – turning and positioning me before pulling me down and back.   

“That – that’s it” he whispered when my ass met the cushion and his crotch and he positioned me until I was flush against his chest.  I could feel his erection pressing into the small of my back and I choked back a whine at the slight ache it caused.  And, as soon as I was exactly where he wanted, he began to smooth his hands up and down my body – exploring it slow while harshly breathing in my ear.   

“You’ve been a – y-you’re such a naughty girl, huh?” he rasped, slipping both hands up the front of my oversized night shirt to cup and squeeze my bare tits.  I was already completely soaked and knew I couldn’t fight this.

“Yes” I breathed, leaning my head to rest against his shoulder as I moved both my hands to rest on his knees. 

“Uh huh.  That’s right.  Such a – such a fuckin’ tease.”  He rolled my hardened nipples between his fingers and gently bit the shell of my ear, causing me to squirm.  I heard his thick and harsh intake of  breath as the friction hit his cock – still pressing hot and hard against my lower back and he rolled his hips, seeking more. “But, now it’s my turn.”

I shivered violently, knowing I was in for it – that he meant business.

“Legs up, baby” he said, moving his hand from my tits to hook under my knees.  Assisting him, I lifted them slightly as he picked them up and spread them enough to rest on each of his thighs.  Now, my legs spread as wide as his, I turned my head to attempt to look at him but he sank his teeth into my shoulder in rebuke.   

“Eyes forward.  And – and – and hands on your knees.”  His voice had become raspier with lust and I could tell he was struggling to hold control.  I realized then that it had been over a week since we’d been intimate and felt a rush of guilt when I thought about how needy he must be feeling at the moment.  For all the bravado that Rick liked to display, he most definitely prefered to show his affection and express his feelings physically.  And, boy, was he phenomenal at it. So, I tossed out all notions of continuing my bratty behavior and gave in completely. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Oh fuck, baby” he growled, rolling his hips again.  This time I moaned when I felt his cock rub and press my back.  Then, trying to reign himself in, he said, “How should I — how should Daddy punish you, huh?”

“God, Rick, I’ll do anything you want” I whined, already trying to persuade him, moving my hands to rub along the sides of this thighs under mine.

“I said hands on your knees” he chided, grabbing them to plant them exactly where he wanted before returning under my shirt to caress my stomach.

“I’m sorry” I breathed, digging my nails into my skin to anchor them as I flinched under his touch — my breath coming out in short huffs as my excitement mounted and I closed my eyes to watch the flickers of light from the television on the back of my lids.

“But, if – if you’re a good girl…” he started, one hand returning to my tits while the other snaked its way through the top of my sleep shorts.

“Yes! I’ll be good, I promise” I cried, sinking further into his chest when I felt one slender finger lightly brush downward against my slit.  He applied no pressure, only teased with a feather touch – up and down.

“Yeah? Will you – will you be so  _soo_  good?” he cooed, pressing slightly to part my folds until his finger sank into the slick wetness hidden within.  “Oh, sweetheart” he groaned and pressed deeper until he made contact with my clit, making me gasp and jerk in response.  He jerked in turn and rolled his hips upward once more.  “Baby,  _fuck_.  Keep – keep grinding my cock like that.”

“Like this?” I asked, arching my back so that my ass shifted upward to rub along his hard length.  He growled in response and moved the hand under my shirt to dig into my hip, guiding it up and down in the same manner while applying more pressure to my clit with his fingers, keeping them still as the movement of my hips provided the friction we both needed.  “Oh god” I whined as his stationary fingers slipped perfectly through my wet folds.

“Shit, yeah.  You like that?” he asked, increasing the pressure as I straightened my back again and shifted my hips downward, sliding my clit under the slick pads of his fingers.  I cried out and dug my nails harder into my knees as white spots began to bloom behind my lids to mingle with the flashes of light from the television.

“Baby girl, you — y-you’re always so wet for me.”  I moaned loudly in response, still shifting my hips to and fro to keep hold of that delicious friction.

“You  _make_ me so wet for you, Daddy” I said, leaning my head back to his shoulder again while he increased the pressure slightly more and more with each shift of my hips.  And when I felt him press his lips to the sensitive skin behind my ear, I couldn’t hold back the whispered confession that only left my mouth in our most intimate moments.

“Oh, Rick.  I love you.”

His response was aggressive and swift as the hand between my thighs halted its ministrations and joined the other on my hips, lifting me roughly from the couch.

“Off” he demanded once I was on my feet, tugging the back of my shorts with one hand as his other fumbled with his belt buckle.  I turned slightly to look at him and nearly fell to my knees when he unzipped his fly to reveal a wet patch on his underwear caused by the precum leaking from his swollen cock.

“Now!” he growled when he’d freed his dick but my pussy was still fully clothed.  Quickly, I yanked my shorts and panties down to let them pool at my feet before he grasped my hips again and positioned me to hover over him.

“Tell me y-y-you want this dick.”  He positioned me further until the plush head of his cock sat flush with my opening.   

“I want you so much, Rick.  I always have” I confirmed, knowing what he really wanted to hear.  “Give it to me, baby.   _Please._ ”

And, he did — slamming me down on his cock.

“Oh my god!” I cried, throwing one arm behind me to wrap around his neck.

“Fuck yeah, baby.  Hold on” he said as he dug his fingers deeper into the flesh of my hips and lifted me up and nearly off of his dick before slamming me back down.  I screamed and tangled my fingers into the short hairs on the back of his head.

“Christ! You — y-you feel that?  You feel that, huh?” he asked, lifting and slamming me on his cock in time with his words before sinking his teeth in my shoulder again when I could only moan in response. “That’s your cock, sweet girl.   _That’s your fuckin’ cock._ ”

“Oh god  _oh god_ ” I chanted, digging my nails in his scalp.  I could feel my tits bouncing under my shirt, my nipples scraping against the soft fabric as Rick effortlessly bounced me on his dick like some kind of porn star.  The idea and resulting mental image of how this position would look to someone who may happen to burst through my front door at this moment was enough to get me right on the fucking edge.

“Rub your clit” he rasped in my ear, no doubt feeling my cunt clench around him in preparation.  And, I complied — swiping the engorged bud once, then twice.

“Rick oh god I’m gonna cum  _oh fuck!_ ” I screamed as it ripped through me with one particularly perfect combination of swipe, lift, and slam.  My back arched and my arm tightened around Rick’s neck and my fingers yanked his hair and my pussy flooded his cock as the contractions squeezed and milked him dry underneath me. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _FUCK!_ ” he chanted when my body went limp in his grasp and he switch to thrusting upward until he was also completely spent and we both sagged into the couch, panting like dogs. 

“I can’t move” I giggled when I finally felt him shift under me. But, instead of replying with a sarcastic quip — as I expected — he asked, “So – uh – is there anymore cake?”

 

_**The End.**_  

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. These two sure do love sexin’ on the couch, huh?


End file.
